


The Legacy of Knowledge

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Magic Reveal, Power Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-25
Updated: 2009-10-25
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: When Merlin finally tells Arthur about his magic, he feels relief that it's no longer something between them, splitting them apart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 10/5/09. Maybe posted on LJ. Maybe not. This is a power drabble, folks. Wham, bam, thank you ma'am.

When Merlin finally tells Arthur about his magic, he feels relief that it's no longer something between them, splitting them apart. Arthur is at first upset, then demanding, and in the end he is simply curious, remnant of the boy he still almost is, and the ruler he is yet to be. Things change, but not enough for Merlin to worry.

Once Arthur knows, Merlin sits back and allows himself to believe that it is over: the lying, the hiding, the fear. He does not think that there is a difference between understanding that Merlin has magic, and understanding that Merlin is the most powerful magical being that Albion has ever seen.

Merlin knows that now he can protect Arthur to the best of his ability, no longer hiding magic in distractive gestures. He does not know that Arthur will find the shock of Merlin's true power to be as weighty as the shock of that power in the first place.

There are many things that Merlin does not know, but few that he will not learn. And perhaps that, that legacy of knowledge, is the greatest shock of all.


End file.
